The Hidden Truth
by Amitan
Summary: The Avatar was meant to bring balance to the world...he was meant to bring balance to the Avatar. M/M - nothing strong
1. He Knew

He did not know how he knew this. It was a knowledge that resided deep within his innermost chakra, hidden in the recesses of his sole, so deep and hidden that Aang could not even trace the source of this inert awareness. What he did know was simple. Basic. Reality. Fact. Some would call it legend, superstition, a prophecy…a whim. But it wasn't. It was _true. _In every sense of the word.

And from the moment he'd seen him, he'd _known_. Suddenly, and overwhelmingly. Powerfully and shockingly, he'd know. The second he'd looked into those bright, golden amber eyes, the floodgates of this hidden chakra had opened, releasing a near-drowning flood of information. A series of images had passed before his eyes, each of his past lives, each past Avatar beside their loved ones. Loved one. Only one thing stood out in these images-the golden eyes, bright and loving. There where a few past lives without any company, and here, their eyes stood out – stark, longing, somber and resigned. Aang didn't want to be that, didn't want his eyes to reflect their pain. He wanted the glowing happiness of each Avatar along side the golden-eyed lover. He wanted that. He wanted him.

Him. The imposing, fear inspiring, _awe-inspiring_ teenager, who commanded the respect, the fear of these cruel Firebenders. The teenager who stomped gracefully across the snow like he owned it. The teenager who wanted him caught.

Aang knew, that moment, who exactly this boy – this Prince Zuko – was. He was not doomed Prince, no tyrant-to-be, no cruel heartless bastard. This Prince Zuko…he was his soul mate.

Aang knew, that moment, that he would have to wait. Wait like every Avatar before him, wait for his soul mate, for the time they could- would be together.

His other half may have been the feared Son of Firelord Ozai, but he would not become a feared Firelord, he would be Cachi-Ai-Livia, bringer of peace, love and balance. But before his soul mate could save him, Aang needed to save Zuko. He would lead and protect anyway possible. He would play his mate's game, he would fight and he would protect, he would lead and he would follow, he would guide and he would wait.


	2. He Didn't

When Zuko saw him for the first time, the rush of emotions was nearly painful. There was so much flowing through him – pride, adrenaline, victory, dominance, happiness, fulfillment…but that wasn't all. There was affection – who wouldn't want to smile looking at that face? Disbelief – how could this scrap of a kid be the feared Avatar who caused the great Firelord concern? He was an innocent… Simple happiness. But for what, Zuko dared not discover. He would assume it was because he would have his honor restored, his fathers love…he knew it wasn't that at all. But above all else, was an indescribable feeling emitting from the depths of his soul and that soaked into his very bones, a feeling akin to belonging, rightfulness, but so much more. It encompassed more emotions then Zuko knew he had- more emotions than Zuko knew to name. All he knew, for sure, was that after all this time, he had found him. After what had felt like centuries, he would finally be his. And Zuko would die before he lost him.

And then..he lost him. Through his own fullishness and arrogance, the Avatar was lost to him. His blind anger was able to dull the stronger feelings beneath the surface, but they could not vanquish them. He felt…alone again. Bereft. He wanted the Avatar back, for himself, for his company, for the feeling of unity – with himself, with the world, with..Aang – that the Avatar inspired. Not that Zuko would ever admit it, least of all with himself.

Without being entirely conscious of it, Zuko looked toward the stars, vowing before the universe and the spirits that he would find the Avatar again – nothing would stop him from getting to Aang.

What he would do after that…Zuko wasn't sure. And that insecurity inspired fear greater than the thought of facing his father, or Azula. Greater even than the idea of fighting the Avatar in his all encompassing power. Almost as great as the fear of losing Aang. And Zuko did not appreciate these conflicting thoughts-feelings. They went against everything he knew, everything he had been taught and had taught himself. They went against everything he fought for, everything he had come to terms with over his life.

And so, like he had done so many times before, Zuko pushed his emotions back, and let his anger burn through him, drive him, focus him. He would capture the Avatar, he would make him his. He would complete this tasks his father had set before him, he would regain his honor and title. And he might keep the Avatar, for the fun of it.


End file.
